Your Every Color
by Glorious Clio
Summary: I broke it's a songfic.  RLNT  Enjoy?  Remus reflecting on the newest member of the Order.


Your Every Color

AN/Disclaimer. I couldn't do it. I broke, it's a song fic. It's RLNT, set during OotP. The song is "Your Every Color" by Train, off their "My Private Nation" album- check it out, it's really good. I don't either the song or the characters, or anything else you recognize.

o0O0o

He watched her walk into the basement kitchen of 12 Grimmald Place, instantly lighting it up with her new blue eyes, bright red hair and her brilliant smile. She was good for the Order, not just because of her position as an Auror, but she filled the place with happiness and peace; perhaps because she was the youngest member?

_I can see the red, white and free in you  
You light the night up like the moon  
And underneath your clouds, I see the blue _

It was the morning after the full moon, and he was relaxing in the library with a mug of cocoa and a very dull book. And then she entered pink haired and red-lipped, tripping over the carpet.

"Wotcher," she said from somewhere near the dingy brown rug. "How was the full moon?"

"What?!"

"Oh, I put my foot in it again…. You are a werewolf, right? Or was Sirius teasing me again? Because you don't seem, you know, bloodthirsty, or anything…" she rambled on.

Remus walked over to her and pulled her up. She was blushing furiously and her brown eyes were blinking rapidly. _If only I could kiss her she would shut-up_, he thought, then immediately took it back.

"It was fine."

She fell silent, but smiled with her eyes.

You're hopeless 'cause you tell the truth  
The stars are jealous of your shine  
If you were mine  
There's not a thing I wouldn't do

In and out, every day, something different; orange, yellow, blue, gold. Everyday was a different version of the colorful Nymphadora Tonks that he was growing so fond of… too fond of…. 

_You're black and beautiful, yellow, tan  
You're white as light and soft as sand  
With greens and greys and oh for days  
A silver lining on the way _

_You cover everyone  
Just like a morning sun  
You turn me into someone I would rather be  
_

Sirius made side comments to him every other minute. About a growing attachment. But Remus, of course, denied it. He was too old, too poor, and certainly too dangerous. But there was something about her, and it wasn't like she wasn't used to danger….

_  
Ooh- I love your every color  
Ooh- I love your everything  
You wear the day around you  
Like it's yours to stay around you  
Maybe I could stay around you too  
If that's alright with you _

She was dependable, even if she stood out in a crowd. Moody growled about her "daft hair," but he knew that she was his protégée, and that he wouldn't exchange her for anything, or anyone, else. She certainly made their rag-tag, survivors-of-the-first-war group vivid. 

_You're coffee brown and bubble gum pink  
And oh I think the shade of you is on the brink  
Of changing all the ways I see the world  
I could drown inside a single drop  
Of all the kinds of things you got  
And all the kinds of things I'm not _

She was clumsy. Ten minutes in the same room with her and a blind man could see that. She had a habit of breaking things, cups, plates, unbreakable objects…. But given half the chance, a little confidence, and an important mission, she was as graceful as the constellations in the heavens, gliding slowly and purposely. 

_Might just give me a chance to see  
From way up where you are  
Above the silent stars  
Just dancing in the sky  
_

She seemed to smile at him a lot. Of course, she just smiled a lot in general. It probably had nothing to do with him. But it seemed that Sirius was making side comments to her as well. Remus often stumbled in on them in hushed conversations in the corner, and upon noticing him, Sirius would greet him a little over-enthusiastically. He would glance at Tonks, and she would be blushing pink.

_  
You're better than any rainbow  
You're brighter than the sun  
You look like my first day of summer  
When my spring is on the run  
You're gold and more gold  
And you're platinum too  
With snow toned, copper attitude  
I don't know what I'd do without you  
I don't know what I'll do about you._

He didn't plan what he was doing, but after the next Order meeting, when Dumbledore had left, and Snape had swooped out of there, sneering at him and Sirius, he walked (trembling slightly, though he hoped she wouldn't notice) over to her, where she was rummaging through a drawer for a map, and asked her out for a drink on Friday.

She blushed again, her cheeks matching her hair, but said, "Yes."

Thanks for reading- please review now, it would make my day. I'm sorry it's a song-fic! But it works so well. Rest assured, I'm working on a real story, which should be up in a week or so (my beta currently has it)... xMidget


End file.
